Cuando el silencio no es suficiente
by Random'Purple'Stars
Summary: [AU/noSBURB] Tu nombre es Dave Strider y estar enamorado de John Egbert no es una cosa fácil, no cuando él es homofóbico. UPD8: Capítulo 6.
1. Ni Nic Cage lo cambiaría

¡Hola! Esta es Aki al habla y esta historia es la primera que será publicada en esta cuenta. Es una idea que surgió de un sueño medio raro, pero que con charlas y discusiones con Yuu logró salir algo bastante agradable. La historia está mayormente planeada y es cuestión de tiempo que salga de poco en poco. Esperamos que esta historia sea de su completo agrado.

**Advertencias:** Relación chico x chico, homofobia, bullying, más serán agregados.

**Nota:** Habrá conversaciones vía Pesterchum, habrá faltas de ortografía con el propósito de conservar su estilo de escritura.

**Disclaimer:** Homestuck no me pertenece, de ser así ya hubiera hecho que mis otps sean canon.

* * *

**Capítulo 1:** "Ni Nic Cage lo cambiaría"

Tu nombre es Dave Strider, tienes 17 años y ahora estás en la hora del almuerzo comiendo con tus mejores amigos desde que tenías unos míseros 9 o 10 años, era tanto tiempo que no te acordabas sinceramente desde qué edad los tenías. Eran los mismos tres chicos con los cuales habías pasado el final de tu infancia, tu jodida pubertad y ahora estaban camino a la adultez, atravesando por la adolescencia. Ah, la adolescencia, donde comienzan los mocosos que se creen adultos a experimentar diversas cosas: probar el alcohol o el cigarro (cosa que tú ya hiciste), aprender a conducir y desear robar el auto a los padres, preocuparse por lo que harás en un futuro cuando termines la preparatoria y llegues a la universidad, empezar a destacar entre la gente, luchando día a día por alcanzar el puesto de chico popular del colegio, lo cual tú también ya habías conseguido.

Durante tus años de secundaria y el primero de la preparatoria tu única preocupación era acabar la maldita escuela y entrar a una universidad a estudiar lo que sea, no estás muy seguro de a qué te quieres dedicar durante toda tu vida. Entre tus opciones estaba una carrera en fotografía, posiblemente alguna ingeniería, pero eras demasiado vago para pensar incluso en leer "ingeniería", robótica quizás o algo referente a matemáticas, eras ridículamente bueno con ellas y no sabías porqué.

Esos años de secundaria te sirvieron demasiado para relacionarte más con tus ahora mejores amigos que habías conocido primeramente por internet. Se dio la casualidad de que ellos vivían en la misma ciudad que tú y desde que se enteraron de eso decidieron estudiar juntos la secundaria y la preparatoria.

Esto lleva a uno de los puntos más importantes que los adolescentes buscan experimentar en sus años jóvenes: el amor. Oh, ese maldito sentimiento que se apodera de uno y los deja estúpidos por mucho tiempo. Lo has visto en tus compañeros de club, volverse idiotas cuando una chica les gusta, te cuentan acerca de la "afortunada", acerca de lo que desearían hacer para que ella esté a sus lados. Dios, te sorprendía cuán cursi era escucharles hablar.

Para tu desgracia, tú también estabas pasando por ese punto. Sí, tenías en tu mente a esa persona todo el tiempo, tu corazón latía muy fuerte cuando éste hablaba y se dirigía a ti, te encantaba escuchar su risa y observar su brillante sonrisa. Cielos, estabas más que enamorado y sentías que eso se quedaba corto a tu estado actual, pero de vuelta a tu triste realidad te percatabas de que, probablemente, sea una jugarreta de mal gusto por parte del destino. Que se joda el destino.

Tu nombre es Dave Strider, eres gay y estás enamorado de tu mejor amigo de toda la vida, John Egbert, quien es homofóbico.

John Egbert es tu mejor amigo desde que tienes 9 años, habías conversado con las chicas tanto como con él, pero John era distinto y lo considerabas desde siempre tu _best bro_. Tenía gustos horribles en películas y tenía un amor insano por Nicholas Cage, tenía una afición por la biología y estabas casi seguro de que esa sería la carrera por la que John apueste su futuro. Él te regaló los lentes de sol que utilizas la mayoría del tiempo. Tú le regalaste un conejo en su cumpleaños número 13. Tú has estado para él todo el tiempo que lo ha requerido y él ha formado parte de tus ocurrencias durante casi la mayoría de las veces.

Era cuestión de tiempo el que cayeras poco a poco por él.

Todo eso sería perfecto de no ser porque John ha dicho que no acepta a los homosexuales, pero nunca te ha parecido algo personal puesto que conocías a su padre y ese señor es de lo más conservador del mundo. Desde pequeño, a John se le ha inculcado esa mentalidad cerrada pero más que algo que él piense, es algo con lo que ha crecido, con lo que ha vivido. No puedes culparlo por ello, piensas, pero por eso jamás le has contado acerca de tu orientación sexual.

Sería algo estúpido a decir verdad.

Pero bueno, hasta la fecha has sido bastante cuidadoso con tus acciones, tus palabras y demás. John es tan ridículamente distraído que nunca se ha preguntado acerca de tus preferencias, por supuesto, él asume que Rose, Jade y tú son abiertamente heterosexuales y él, de forma incómoda, te recrimina cada vez que rechazas a una linda señorita (ugh) invitándote a salir.

Ese John era de lo más difícil del mundo.

La jodida escuela era causante de que este chico te gustase más cada vez que convivías con él, después de todo compartían la mayoría de las clases y siempre hacías equipo con él cuando marcaban ese tipo de trabajos.

Por suerte ahora ya te encontrabas en casa, ya desde hace algunas horas a decir verdad, el tiempo había pasado tan ridículamente rápido que te sorprendía.

**turntechGodhead [TG] ha comenzado a molestar a tentacleTherapist [TT] a las 21:03—**

TG: lalonde lalonde lalonde  
TG: tierra llamando a rose  
TG: ahora no es momento para continuar con tus historias porno de magos y demas lalonde  
TG: jesus te necesito en serio no tengo nada de la tarea de biología  
TT: ¿Y si es así, entonces por qué no le pides a John quien es el más adecuado para pasarte la información de dicha materia?  
TG: imposible rose egbert empezó con sus cosas antigay y simplemente me trae de coña  
TG: solo pasamelo ok  
TT: David, deberías decirle a tu mejor amigo, y recalco, mejor amigo que esa actitud suya te es molesta.  
TT: Así y sólo así lograrás que él, por lo menos, le baje a esos comentarios que tanto te molestan.  
TG: nah no es tan sencillo rose es un terco de mierda y ni aunque nic cage se lo dijese lo dejaría de hacer  
TG: no espera posiblemente si asi se lo dijera el posiblemente dejara incluso de ser asi  
TG: maldicion lalonde porque el tiene que ser tan complicado  
TT: Ya sabes la razón, Dave, la educación que se le fue brindada desde que era muy pequeño fue un tanto distinta a la que se nos proporcionó a nosotros.  
TT: Madre es muy liberal, Bro también lo es y los abuelos de Jade son demasiado actualizados para su edad.  
TG: no se que paso con john el fuera de eso es genial ese pequeño detalle ese muy jodido pequeño detalle  
TT: Yo sé, David, que especialmente a ti te trae con cuidado. Deberías evitar de tocar ese tema con él o evadirlo cada que puedas.  
TG: y que crees que hago  
TG: seguirle el puto juego racista  
TG: ah mierda lalonde me hiciste distraerme del maldito objetivo del porque te hable  
TG: me pasas la tarea de biología  
TT: Claro, te pasaré las indicaciones pero tú deberás hacerla.  
TG: mierda  
TT: Te la envío dentro de unos cuantos minutos más, por ahora me retiro a terminar un asunto, te mandaré un mensaje así que procura estar pendiente a mi llamado.  
TG: seguro

**tentacleTherapist [TT] dejó de molestar a turntechGodhead [TG] a las 21:15 -.**

Y Rose se fue, esa chica a veces te sacaba de apuros cada que los tenías, que era casi siempre y no te daba vergüenza admitirlo. Lo justificabas siempre con cosas como "en la vida siempre se presentan obstáculos" a lo que Rose respondería con "obstáculos que podrías evitar si prestaras atención en clase" cosa que, claro, no harías por más que quisieras. La clase de biología era totalmente aburrida y no podías hacer nada para hacer que te gustase. A menos que te convirtieses en John "amante estúpido de la estúpida biología" Egbert, lo lograrías.

Miras la pantalla de tu ordenador y te fijas de que alguien sigue molestándote en Pesterchum, oh, recordaste que dejaste hablando a John tras haber ido a pedirle a Rose la tarea de biología.

EB: ¿hey andas por ahí amigo?  
EB: no es agradable estar hablando aquí solo.  
EB: es mejor hablar con casey que estar tecleando solo a alguien quien simplemente se fue sin decir adiós.  
EB: oye oye daaaaaaaaaaaave.  
TG: maldicion john aqui estoy  
TG: atendia unos asuntos muy muy urgentes e importantes que no tuve ni tiempo de avisarte  
TG: no seas tan impaciente  
EB: tarado.  
EB: ¿y que clase de asuntos fuiste a atender si se puede saber?  
EB: ¿alguna chica te llamo por teléfono?  
EB: :B  
TG: jeje celoso egbert?  
EB: para nada strider soy igual de codiciado que tú.  
EB: tonto.  
TG: no realmente egbert solo cosas  
TG: cosas  
TG: no tienes porque enterarte de lo que fui a hacer  
EB: eeeh ¿por qué dave? ¿acaso es algo prohibido?  
TG: no idiota son cosas nada geniales y aburridas  
TG: bueno como mis horarios son algo distintos a los tuyos  
TG: debo ir a hacer la tarea que no he hecho  
EB: oh cierto creo que igual yo debería ir a realizarla.  
EB: gracias por recordármelo, eres un gran amigo.  
TG: seguro  
TG: nos vemos  
EB: ¡mañana!

**turntechGodhead [TG] ha dejado de molestar a ectoBiologist [EB] a las 21:34-.**


	2. Los populares

**Disclaimer:** Homestuck no me pertenece.

**Notas:** Viven en Washington por si no se especificó, gracias por sus comentarios y a Yuu por su ayuda.

* * *

**Capítulo 2:** "Los populares"

Despiertas un sábado en la tarde, sí, en los fines de semana eras especialmente perezoso, pero eso se debía a que acostumbrabas a dormirte hasta altas horas de la madrugada revisando blogs estúpidos o pensando en nuevas y burdas historias para tu webcómic. Otras veces, no dormías a causa del ruido que hacía Bro en su taller a partir de la medianoche. Cuando tenías suerte lograbas conciliar el sueño fácilmente sin necesidad de hacer mil y una cosas para evadir ese ruido molesto. Algunas veces te veías obligado a ir al taller para preguntarle personalmente a tu hermano qué demonios era lo que estaría haciendo.

El punto, ya estabas despierto y debías bajar a por un delicioso y nutritivo desayuno. Claro, por delicioso y nutritivo te referías a un triste plato de Lucky Charms. Espera, si los Lucky Charms eran lo mejor del mundo para desayunar, te podrías acostumbrar a comerlos toda la vida. Bueno, en realidad sí lo hacías.

Terminaste tu jodido desayuno y caminaste por la casa en las fachas con las que dormiste, una playera dos tallas más grandes que la tuya y tus irónicos bóxers con corazones rojos, tu casa estaba bastante cálida como para andar con ropa que te cubra por completo.

Llegaste a la sala y te echaste rápidamente en el sofá, pensando desperdiciar tu tarde de sábado mirando alguna película o serie en Netflix, evitando de nuevo revisar el historial de vistos y descubrir que tu hermano miraba _Mi Pequeño Pony_ temporada 2 o _El Pirata y la Princesa, _ésta última habiendo sido especialmente incómoda de descubrir que miraba tu hermano, o peor aún, haber tomado la decisión de mirarla nada más porque sí y haber llorado en esa maldita película.

Haber. Llorado.

Oh, ya habías pasado la lista de títulos como por cuatro veces seguidas y no te decidías en nada. Estabas a punto de darle clic a alguna película al azar hasta que sentiste que tu teléfono celular vibraba por encima de la mesa donde lo habías asentado. Asentaste el control remoto y te estiraste en dirección al teléfono, sólo para fijarte en la pantalla que habías recibido mensajes de John, Rose y Jade. ¿Desde qué hora estaban despiertos esos sujetos?

Primero abriste la conversación con Jade, podías resumirla a "bla bla bla, Dave la competencia es hoy bla bla bla", acto seguido abriste la conversación con Rose y lo mismo "David, espero hayas recordado que debes estar presente en la escuela poco antes de las tres en punto." Por último la conversación con John, te diste cuenta de que siempre dejabas la conversación con John para el final, sabías que tardabas más en leer sus mensajes y pensar una buena respuesta. "Hombre, a juzgar porque no respondes llamadas ni mensajes asumo que estás dormido, esperamos que no te duermas hasta las tres como sueles hacer, ya estamos en la escuela."

Y caíste en cuenta de que hoy era la competición de atletismo al cual estabas inscrito desde hace meses atrás y habías practicado todos los viernes después de clase sin parar.

Oh demonios.

¿Cómo se te pudo haber olvidado?

Apagaste la televisión y corriste directamente al baño para darte la ducha más rápida del mundo. No sabías por qué demonios te bañabas si apenas vayas a la competencia sudarías hasta lo que no puedes de tu cuerpo. El agua caía sobre ti como si fuera un balde de agua fría, pero estaba bastante cálida para tu gusto. Quizás aún no estabas lo suficientemente despierto y así era como se sentían esas cosas.

Finalizado tu baño, saliste prácticamente sosteniendo la toalla para tapar tu desnudez y corriste a tu habitación, buscando ese ridículo uniforme con el que hoy debías competir. Si no fuera porque eres la última esperanza del equipo, hubieras inventado que estabas muy enfermo y no hubieras ido, eso a estar corriendo como lo estabas haciendo ahora era muchísima la diferencia.

Pero ya qué, lograste vestirte y tomaste las llaves del auto de tu hermano para dirigirte a la escuela. Qué asco, escuela en sábado, pensabas.

El colegio quedaba a unos veinte minutos de ahí, por suerte no había demasiado tráfico porque si no llegarías rayando la hora de la presentación de equipos. Déjate de que tu equipo fuera a decirte algo, no, seguramente escucharías el sermón eterno de Rose, los regaños de Jade y los fastidios de John.

Oh, fíjate que ni siquiera habías respondido ninguno de los mensajes que tus amigos te habían mandado, sentiste que no había necesidad de hacerlo total que llegarías al fin y al cabo.

Parqueaste tu automóvil en un lugar vacío, el primero que encontraste. Si eras sincero, te fastidiaba el estar buscando un lugar más cercano a la entrada. No te fastidiaba caminar, es más, caminabas muy rápido y eso era bastante más corto de lo normal.

Ya en el estadio, te encontraste a primera vista con John, quien corrió en tu búsqueda y te dio una no muy suave palmada en la espalda. Rayos, ese chico casi hace que vomites tus pulmones.

—¡Hey Dave! ¿Dónde demonios has estado? No respondías los mensajes, ni supimos si ibas a venir. —dijo y tú recuperabas el aliento tras el golpetazo. Dios, le devolverías la azotada más tarde. —Aquí me ves, Egbert, no sé qué es lo que estás reclamando.

—No seas estúpido, Rose y Jade estaban muy preocupadas porque no fueras a venir.

—¿Rose y Jade? Eso significa que tú no lo estabas, oh, eres un gran amigo.

—Por supuesto que estaba preocupado, pero se ve mejor cuando una chica se preocupa por un chico, no al revés, ¿me entiendes?

Rodeas tus ojos. —Sí, entiendo. —guardas silencio y evitas decir algo más para parar finalmente la conversación antigay que tu amigo siempre te escupía. A veces pensabas en las palabras de Rose, ¿cómo demonios te puede gustar un chico así?

Quisieras saberlo.

Pero te bastaba pensar en John.

Y tenías la respuesta.

Escuchaste el llamado a los competidores y te diste cuenta de que llegabas casi rayando a la hora de presentaciones de los equipos. Tu velocidad para hacer las cosas te sorprendía, eres el puto amo.

—Tú, ¿listo para ver apuestos chicos en shorts cortos?

—Iugh, no, si fueran chicas sí, de lo contrario me temo que es imposible.

—Pff, ya sabía John.

—Igual yo ya sabía que ya sabías. —Dave, mantén en tu mente alejar esas bromas gay, esas bromas gay, esas bromas gay deben estar prohibidas en la presencia de John Egbert.

¡Agh! ¡Esto era tan difícil!

—¡Te veo luego, procura ganar o la comida que te vamos a invitar nos la comeremos nosotros! —John se va alejando y tú ni siquiera tienes chance de responder, ni de preguntar a qué se refería con eso.

Bueno, la cosa estaba así y había comenzado tan de pronto. Fuiste con tus compañeros de equipo que eran otros cuatro sujetos. Ustedes conformaban el equipo de la escuela quienes representaban a todos los estudiantes en las competencias inter-escolares, cosa que te parecía totalmente estúpida ya que tú corrías por ti y no para los demás, ¿por qué les emocionaba tanto eso? En fin, estabas a punto de comenzar con las competencias, querías ya acabar con eso e ir a casa para poder regresar a tu tardeada de Netflix hasta morir, de tu tarea te ocuparías hasta el domingo, como debe ser.

Desde tu posición, buscaste fugazmente donde se encontrarían tus amigos, aunque en especial buscabas una mirada ojiazul en específico, una que en estos momentos deseabas que estuviera mirando tu competencia. Sabías que lo estaba haciendo, pero no que estuviera admirándote a ti o algo por el estilo. Lo encontraste y tú sólo pudiste sonreír de una forma casi imperceptible, tú como un Strider no te permitías de mostrar esos gestos en público, después de todo, esa fama ya te la habías ganado con el tiempo y querías conservarla al menos hasta acabar la preparatoria.

A veces quisieras que John se alejase de esos pensamientos y te mirara competir, estuviera pendiente de lo que haces y se emocionara de tan solo ver a su amigo correr. Claro, sabías que eso lo hacía pero, jamás lo haría de la forma en la que tú quisieras que fuera.

Concentración, Dave, concentración.

Podías escuchar a mini Rose en tu cabeza dándote los sermones de todos los días. Esos sermones cuyo tema comienza con "John" y termina en "Deja de pensar en ese chico todo el tiempo porque será peor para ti", aunque ahora que lo piensas, esa frase compuesta no tiene absoluto sentido, pero lo cierto es que la primera parte es algo que permanece presente en tu cabeza desde que puedes recordar… desde hace unos cuantos años.

Maldición.

La salida ya había sido anunciada por medio de la bocina y tú tardaste unos segundos más de lo normal en salir. Eso era algo que a cualquiera le pasaba, pero a Dave Strider imposible. Chasqueaste los dientes con cuidado mientras acelerabas tu paso para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Eras tan veloz que eso no te tomó mucho tiempo, casi nada y ya habías alcanzado a todos e incluso rebasado. Brincaste los obstáculos y agilizaste más tu paso, eran 100 kilómetros que ya tenías dominado. Buscaste con la mirada a John, querías asegurarte de que no se hubiera percatado de tu pequeño percance inicial, pero grande fue tu sorpresa al encontrarte que éste miraba su teléfono celular haciendo quién-sabe-qué.

Te sentiste como una estúpida colegiala de secundaria al desanimarte, eso no era para nada cool, después de todo no es como si John tuviera que verte todo el tiempo, es más, no tenía porqué incluso haber ido ahí.

Era sábado en la tarde, él seguramente estaría perdiendo para hacer tarea y estudiar, mantener sus ridículas altas calificaciones y aún así tener el chance de socializar y ser ridículamente popular.

No es que seas cruel, simplemente la idea no te bancaba tan fácilmente.

Lo esperabas de Jade, ella es linda y capitana de porristas, a todos les gustan las capitanas de porristas.

¿Pero John?

Entonces pensaste que podría tener un secreto encanto natural, el cual quien lo conocía, no quería dejar de pasar la oportunidad de seguir conociéndolo y unirse a su ya muy amplio grupo de amigos.

Ugh.

Llegaste a la meta en un pestañeo.

No sabías ni cómo lo habías logrado, pero ahí estabas. No por nada _tú_ también eres _popular_.

Escuchaste a la audiencia ovacionar tu nombre y el nombre de la escuela, la euforia se desprendía de sus gargantas y estabas un tanto enfermo de eso. No era para tanto, sólo era una tonta competencia que tú debías hacer para mantener tu popularidad, una ironía, pensabas.

Irónico que tienes la mirada de todos sobre ti.

Irónico que fácilmente todos buscan acercarse a ti.

Irónico que nada de eso te interese pero aún así luchas por mantenerlo.

Irónico que sólo te interesa la atención de una persona.

Ahora piensas ¿qué tan jodido se ha vuelto ese sentimiento?

Te alejaste de ahí y fuiste a los casilleros, estabas sudando y necesitabas una toalla para secar rápidamente ese asqueroso líquido que emanaba de tu cuerpo y te hacía oler mal. Te rehusabas a usar las duchas de ese estadio por lo que tus amigos tendrían que soportar tu olor a hombre en su máximo esplendor. Lo sentías por Rose y Jade.

Bueno, más por Jade.

—¡Oye, Dave! —hablando de la reina de Roma. —Estuvo espectacular esa carrera, no cabía duda de que ganarías. —te halaga con esa vocecita chillona tan característica de ella, pero que encantaba a todo tu equipo de deportes.

Elevaste tus hombros levemente y de nuevo los volviste a bajar, no eras de muchas palabras cuando te decían cosas así y Jade entendía al igual que el resto de tus amigos. —¿Dónde están los otros? —preguntaste después de unos segundos en silencio, rayos, tu voz se oía lamentable, aún estabas cansado de tanto correr.

—¡Oh! —Jade respondió. —Rose está con John, a media carrera se fueron por un momento y Rose me dijo que se tardarían un poco, pero que se reencontrarían con nosotros en el restaurante… ¡ups! —no sabías a qué rayos venía ese ups, pero lo que sí sabías era que ni Rose ni John estaban presentes por algún motivo que desconocías, una parte de ti quería preguntarle a Jade, pero otra quizás te decía que no era buena idea. —Entonces… ¿ellos dónde están?

Bravo, Strider.

—Uhm. —Jade se puso a pensar, lo sabías porque puso esa cara mirando a algún punto del cielo solamente para darle más dramatismo a la acción. —¡No sé! —gran respuesta.

Bueno, no querías saber nada más, por ende querías dedicarte a largarte de ahí lo más pronto posible. Escuchabas la bulla de las chicas que parecían dirigirse hacia ti y Jade, oh no, no estabas para enfrentar a esas ruidosas interesadas, por lo que tomaste la mano de Jade con intenciones de escapar de ahí. —Vamos Harley, ya estoy cansado de esquivar obstáculos por el día de hoy. —Jade entendió rápidamente a qué te referías, porque se giró velozmente y suponías tú, miró a las chicas, además de que comenzó a reír. —Ok, ok, niño cool, ¡vámonos de aquí! —ambos corrieron velozmente hasta llegar a tu auto, encendiste el motor y saliste a la calle.

—¿A dónde demonios vamos?

—No me digas que no sabes, Dave.

—No, no me has dicho el nombre.

—Bu, vamos Hopjacks ¡tonto! —podías _escuchar_ cómo te sacaba la lengua.

—Oh Dios, muero de hambre. —te valió todo, apresurarías el paso para llegar lo más pronto posible, sin embargo no podías evitar pensar en qué pudieron haber estado haciendo Rose y John que hicieron que se perdiesen tu carrera. No pudiste preguntarle a Jade, porque enseguida comenzaría a decir de cosas respecto a tus sentimientos.

Por ahora te concentrarías en disfrutar unas deliciosas papas fritas.

**ectoBiologist [EB] ha comenzado a molestar a turntechGodhead [TG] a las 16:23 –**

EB: espero revises el estúpido pesterchum en ese celular tuyo  
EB: rose ira al rato al restaurante a acompañarte a ti y a jade  
EB: yo no podre ir porque una compañera del salon me pidio ayuda con una tarea  
EB: la chica parece estar interesada en mi  
EB: es muy divertiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiida  
EB: luego me dices como estuvo la carrera :)  
EB: nos vemooooos

**ectoBiologist [EB] ha dejado de molestar a turntechGodhead [TG] a las 16:27 –**


	3. Dos temas de qué hablar

Es difícil evitar el spanglish en los diálogos.

Buenas, gracias por el apoyo y el recibimiento que ha tenido el fic, pareciese que todo es color de rosa, pero las autoras somos malas (?) so esto se pondrá mejor después. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y a partir de ahora prometemos un capítulo más largo la próxima vez.

**Disclaimer:** Homestuck no me pertenece, si así fuera haría que mi otp fuese canon.

* * *

**Capítulo 3:** "Dos temas de qué hablar"

**gardenGnostic [GG] comenzó a molestar a turntechGodhead [TG] a las 12:23 –**

GG: dave, DAVE!  
GG: me imagino que ya te habras enterado por parte de john acerca de su nueva novia!  
GG: no es para molestarte pero yo sé que no durara mucho!  
GG: la tipa es una completa tonta, esta conmigo en el club de porristas, es totalmente irresponsable y aburrida : (  
GG: dave?  
GG: te queremos dave!

Escuchas el pitido desde tu laptop encendida y también desde tu celular, el cual lo tienes tirado sin piedad, no has revisado ninguno de tus mensajes pero más que por "depresión" (oh mierda, esas cosas no eran para nada cool), era porque tenías una pereza total en contestarlo.

Era sábado y desde hacía una semana en la que fue tu competición de atletismo era que John había conseguido una nueva novia, decías nueva porque no era la primera que tenía, ¿de dónde rayos salían todas esas chicas? Bueno, ese no era el punto en este momento y tú estabas fastidiado de oír de él cuán maravillosa era la chica… ¿cuál era su nombre? Abigail, te parecía.

Chasqueaste los dientes y te moviste de la posición en la que estabas, el estar recostado tanto tiempo te empezaba a molestar; te resultaba irónico puesto que te la pasabas la mayor parte del día echado o en tu cama o en tu sofá mirando una y otra vez la misma serie en Netflix.

Pero fue entonces que, te pusiste a imaginar quién sería. Pensaste en Rose o Jade, pero al oír pitidos insistentes creíste que era Jade, Rose si a la primera no recibía respuesta dejaba de mandar mensajes, Jade tardaba un poco más en darse cuenta de aquello.

Y John.

John ahora mismo estaría en una cita con su novia.

Ugh.

¿Cuánto llevaban ya? ¿Una semana?

Escuchaste a Bro hacer ruido fuera de tu habitación. Tu casa no era tan grande, pero tenía el tamaño suficiente para albergar un taller personal para tu hermano, un sótano y un ático; una auténtica casa modelo americano. —Mierda, Bro, ¿qué rayos haces? —dijiste mientras salías de tu habitación rascándote la nula comezón que sentías en la nuca, caminando en calzoncillos como si no te importara. Ok, de verdad no te importaba.

Llegaste a la sala y te encontraste no con Bro, sino con.

—¿¡John!?

—Hola Dave.

Ok, te sorprendió muchísimo mirar a John parado en tu sala, mirándote con el pelo totalmente despeinado y semidesnudo, ¡prácticamente desnudo! —Demonios, bro, ¿qué ocurre? Si ibas a venir mínimo un mensaje ¿no?

—No hay tiempo para mensajes, escúchame ¿quieres? —escuchaste a John bastante tenso, bueno, no tan tenso como tú pensabas en ese momento, pero especialmente tenso. Te habías creado un revoltijo en tu cerebro en esos momentos. Te quedaste callado por un momento y miraste al chico de los ojos más azules que habías visto.

Maldición, ¿cómo podían ser tan azules?

—Claro hermano, ¿qué ocurre? —sin preocuparte por tu apariencia actual te sentaste en el sofá más grande e invitaste a John a que hiciese lo mismo. Después de que eligiese sentarse a tu lado y suspiraras rápidamente, finalmente habló. —Abi fue una idiota.

Espera, ¿qué?

—¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste, ¡fue una total idiota! —de pronto tú parpadeaste intrépidamente mientras él soltaba una sorpresiva risa. —Cielos John, se supone que una ruptura no debería ser así, ¿qué demonios pasó? —estabas muy confundido con tan sólo una frase dicha por tu mejor amigo.

Después de un momento de risas, finalmente calló y tú lo miraste fijamente. Él no podía ver la expresión en tus ojos todo gracias a las gafas de sol que siempre traías. —Ok, he comenzado a molestarte, ¿me dirás qué ocurre o no? No entiendo una mierda.

Siguió riendo. —Calla Dave, ¿no ves que lo mejor todavía no viene?

—Por eso, tonto, habla ahora o le hablarás a mi ausencia.

—Uy, qué profundo, ¡pero en serio! ¿a que no me crees lo que me dijo hasta hace unas dos horas en que fuimos a por un helado?

No necesitabas ser tan específico, amigo. Pensaste.

Asentiste con la cabeza, indicándole al estúpido de tu amigo que continúe. Rayos, tendía a quedarse callado por mucho tiempo dejándote con la duda en el borde de tu piel.

—Ok, esta chica resulta… ¡resulta! —prolongó la última letra de la frase y eso te llegó hasta los nervios. —Maldición, John, escúpelo ya.

—¡Resulta que esta chica se acercó a mí porque buscaba acercarse a ti!

Momento de silencio.

La cara de John era tan estúpidamente adorable y tu cara no podía estar más… ¿deformada? Es decir, estabas sorprendido y a la vez no, no era la primera vez que se acercaban a John porque estaban interesadas en acercarse a ti.

Pero podías decir que estabas muy aliviado, bastante aliviado, de nuevo tu mejor amigo y tu crush desde hace ya varios años estaba disponible.

Já, como si eso significara algo para ti. En realidad sí, tendría más tiempo para rondar por ahí con su mejor amigo, es decir tú.

—Oh, felicidades John, debemos salir a celebrar, conozco un buen lugar donde venden unos deliciosos pasteles.

—A ver espera, sabes que odio el pastel y segundo, ¿acaso no te importa que haya terminado con ella? —su voz sonaba un tanto exigente y te parecía ridículo, gracioso y adorable. —Oh John, por supuesto que no me importa, después de todo era una estúpida ¿no? Quien fastidia a John Egbert jamás tendrá oportunidad tan siquiera de acercarse a Dave Strider. —oh, sonabas tan egocéntrico.

—Eres un maldito egocéntrico, ¿sabías? —claro que sí.

Oíste que se rió y de inmediato se levantó del sofá, poniéndose frente a ti. —¿Eh? ¿Qué rayos ocurre?

—No vas a llevarme a comer en esas pintas ¿oh sí?

—Oh, mierda, mierda, espéreme _milord_. —y escuchaste a John reír.

Caminas en los pasillos de la escuela y ves muchos pósters pegados en los casilleros, en los tablones de anuncios, en las paredes, ventanas… sólo podía significar una cosa: El baile de Halloween.

En otras palabras, la fecha favorita de John.

En la cual, él se la pasaba más entusiasmado que niño en Navidad.

Además, la escuela hacía un baile en el auditorio en honor a la fecha. Te parecía ridículo que hicieran un baile, aparte, te veías obligado a rechazar a todas las chicas quienes veían en estas fechas la oportunidad de acercarse a ti y… claro, a John. Ese idiota no era como tú respecto a rechazar las citas, pero a diferencia tuya, él nunca iba con nadie porque habían hecho un pacto ustedes cuatro de siempre ir juntos.

Al igual que tú, quien eras la estrella del equipo de atletismo y además eras un buen dj, John, Rose y Jade también eran bastante buenos en sus respectivos campos. Rose era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, pero en vez de mostrarse terrorífica e inalcanzable, era muy inteligente y comprensiva para con el alumnado, eso definitivamente hacía que ganase puntos. Jade era la líder del equipo de porristas, nunca estaba de más mencionar que era popular por ser ella misma, carismática, muy animada y graciosa.

Y entonces ahí estaba John.

Bien, ¿cómo podías describir los motivos por los que John había entrado en su círculo social de popularidad? Claro, siempre había estado en su grupo de amigos y totalmente el que los cuatro sean populares en la misma escuela era pura irónica coincidencia. Pero ok, entonces, ¿por qué no podías decir exactamente el motivo de que John sea tan popular? Claro, era ridículamente carismático y social, además de que era súper inteligente y sus calificaciones siempre eran de lo mejor, como para pegarlas en el refri durante una semana… o más. Cualquiera pensaría que un nerd es un candidato a ser molestado, pero John simplemente se llevaba con todos.

Demasiado debías decir.

—Cielos, ¿ya estamos en octubre?

—¿Es en serio? Estamos a punto de empezar noviembre, arregla tu reloj interno. —las distracciones de John a veces te podían sacar de quicio.

—¡Oh qué genial! En serio, espero todos los años por esta fecha, es la mejor del mundo. Aparte de April's fool no encuentro otra fecha que supere esta, también está mi cumpleaños, Navidad, el cumpleaños de Rose, de Jade, el tuyo.

—Ya ya, ya entendimos Joooooohn. —Jade empuja a John y éste se detiene, aunque no parecía que quisiera seguir hablando. —Pues, le haremos como hacemos todos los bailes ¿no? —tú sonríes de lado, de una forma casi imperceptible.

Estaba hecho, esta vez irías con Jade, como lo había sido siempre mientras que John irá con Rose, así nadie tenía porqué pasar situaciones incómodas con la gente que viene a proponerse.

Perfecto, tenías el fin de semana solucionado.

**turntechGodhead [TG] ha comenzado a molestar a tentacleTherapist [TT] a las 20.34 –**

TG: lalonde espero no estes ocupada  
TT: David, es la primera vez que esperas algo así de mí, he de decir que estoy muy sorprendida con tu preocupación y consideración.  
TG: oh mira ahí estas  
TG: ok escuchame  
TG: john esta insistiendo en que vayamos los cuatro sincronizados  
TG: me explico  
TG: que vayamos con el mismo ridiculo traje o mas bien parecido y que cada quien lleve del color de  
TG: por favor lee esta tontería  
TG: del color con el que escribimos aquí en pesterchum  
TG: es un gran idiota no es cierto  
TT: Debo darte la razón, es más, comparto tu misma opinión con respecto al tema pero si me estás diciendo esto es por dos cosas, yo deduzco.  
TT: O ya le dijiste que sí y que tú te encargarías de decirme mientras que él a Jade, o no sabes cómo decirle que no, pero me voy más a la primera opción, ¿no es eso, Strider?  
TG: maldicion lalonde acaso no es estupido  
TT: Sea estúpido o no, así te gusta ¿no es así?  
TG: …  
TG: vete a la mierda  
TT: Ya lo sabía.  
TG: john termino con su novia  
TT: Oh ya veo, aunque me permitiré decir que no se veía como la mejor de las relaciones, ¿te dijo algún motivo en específico de su rompimiento?  
TG: lo casual cosas estúpidas  
TG: resulta que la chica queria acercarse a mi y creyo que seria excelente idea si comenzaba a salir con john  
TT: Si me lo permites, ese no parece ser el plan más racional y elaborado del mundo.  
TG: hasta un raton sabria que es una completa tontería  
TT: Pero vamos, Dave, no puedes negar que no sientes un gran alivio al saber que no tienes a esta chica como obstáculo.  
TG: haha no me hagas reir lalonde nadie es obstaculo para dave strider  
TT: Sí, sí.  
TG: maldicion bro esta haciendo algo raro en la sala  
TG: espero que no se haya explayado con alguno de sus robots extraños o algo  
TG: nos vemos mañana  
TT: Buenas noches.

**turntechGodhead [TG] ha dejado de molestar a tentacleTherapist [TT] a las 21.05 –.**

Claro, ahora era momento de buscar el maldito accesorio rojo para llevar al baile del sábado.


	4. De cosas

De no ser porque Yuu me ayudó con la beteada, creo que hubiera tardado más en sacar esto :(

**Nota:** Después de este capítulo las cosas se pondrán un poco :l están advertidos(?).

**Disclaimer:** Homestuck le pertenece a Hussie.

* * *

**Capítulo 4:** "De cosas…"

Habías encontrado un chaleco color rojo para usar en el baile de Halloween. Aún te preguntabas porqué en el baile de Halloween debían ir elegantes, como si fuera un baile de graduación, es más, aún te preguntabas _porqué_ hacían un baile en Halloween.

No tiene ni un maldito sentido y jamás te cansarías de decirlo. Pero claro, aún seguías yendo a esos bailes y todo era por tus amigos (y ¿por qué no? Para mantener la reputación que ustedes cuatro habían forjado estos años), ridículo, se notaba que eran adolescentes.

**ectoBiologist [EB] ha comenzado a molestar a turntechGodhead [TG] a las 20.04 –.**

EB: hey daaaaaaaaaaave.  
EB: ¿ya encontraste tu accesorio? Porque yo ya.  
EB: y no me vayas a decir que es un chaleco del color.  
TG: oh egbert como adivinaste  
EB: ¿es una broma?  
TG: el bromista aqui eres tu no yo  
EB: oooooooh no puede ser, no quería que te tomaras tan en serio lo de ir sincronizados, dude iremos prácticamente iguales.  
TG: y de quien fue la idea entonces  
TG: se notara que venimos en grupo ve y dile a las chicas que lleven chalecos del color  
EB: ni hablar, ellas llevarán algo más femenino que un chaleco.  
EB: lo sé porque Jade ya me lo dijo :B  
TG: entonces deja de quejarte que ya todos tenemos lo que querías  
TG: … solo ibas a hablarme para eso?  
EB: ¡no dude! primero estaba ese asunto luego el otro.

Ahora de qué asunto podría querer hablar, por más que conocieras a John a veces había cosas que te terminaban de sorprender, como era ahora esto. Mierda, le estabas dando demasiada importancia a algo que ni siquiera te había comentado.

EB: obviamente al baile ira abigail.  
EB: creo que deberíamos jugarle alguna bromita.  
TG: dude esperas que te siga en ese tipo de tonterías  
EB: claro : ) después de todo jade y rose también accedieron.  
TG: eso es mentira dudo mucho que al menos rose haya aceptado  
EB: ok ok, no les dije pero vamos eres mi amigo y a ti te gustan esta clase de cosas.  
TG: quien mierda dijo que me gustaban  
EB: ves? te conozco bastante strider.  
TG: no john no me parece que hagamos estas cosas que pretendes  
TG: ponerle una cubeta de pintura sobre la puerta de entrada y apenas entre echarsela para que diga algo como "oh no mi vestido favorito ha sido arruinado" o "mi pelo es un desastre" o "ese maldito egbert no debi jugar con el de esa manera" o "porque dave strider es tan perfecto que me hace hacer estas cosas"  
EB: jajaja, ya cállate pero si algo asi.  
TG: dude porque te importa tanto eso ya dejalo ir liberalo sueltalo ya lo pasado pasado

Esto era nuevo para ti, normalmente John no era del tipo que esperarías que hiciera esta clase de cosas, ya había roto con otras chicas anteriormente y lo tenía sin cuidado. Más que nada, oh maldición.

EB: eh, bueno, tu ganas no hare nada esta vez.  
EB: aunque debo aceptar que en la semana que duramos fue bastante amable conmigo.  
TG: no tiene nada de coherencia todo lo que me dices y lo que quieres hacer  
TG: dormiste bien tu siesta  
TG: tomaste tus medicinas  
TG: porque estas diciendo chorradas  
EB: idiota.  
EB: ¡pero bueno! ¿listo para la fiesta de mañana? hablé con las chicas y quedé en pasar por ellas para llegar juntos, asi que debes ir a casa de jade porque ahí las veré.  
TG: suena bastante logico  
TG: asi que a que hora debo estar en casa de jade  
EB: a las 8:30, se puntual porque yo estare ahí 8:45 o tendras que ir a pie al baile.  
TG: o no ir mas bien  
EB: no, debes ir.  
EB: :B  
TG: si si estare a tiempo  
EB: ¡ok!  
EB: seguiré preparando mi atuendo, ¡hasta mañana!

**ectoBiologist [EB] ha dejado de molestar a turntechGodhead [TG] a las 20.45 –.**

Tu nombre es Dave Strider y sientes que este baile en especial traerá algo que en otros bailes nunca ha habido. ¿Buena señal? Posiblemente, y eso que tú no eras de especular cosas, odiabas especular y siempre procurabas dedicarte a dejar que las cosas ocurriesen como debían hacerlo. A la mierda, claro que ocurriría así, llegarían los cuatro y estarían en un rincón en específico (en el de todos los años) y ahí estarían hasta que terminase la noche.

De nuevo te preguntabas ¿para qué mierda había un baile de Halloween? Para el goce de tu amigo John Egbert, acostumbraba a jugar algunas bromas o a veces la escuela la hacía temática, este año les dio por hacerla formal y ridícula, era por eso que iban "combinados" ustedes cuatro.

Aún así no te explicabas por qué rayos ibas a esos bailes.

De pronto escuchas un ruido estruendoso proveniente de la sala. Sabías que era Bro, así como sabías que debías ir a ver qué era lo que ocurría.

Y así lo hiciste.

—Bro, ¿qué rayos estás haciendo? —dijiste apenas estuviste lo suficientemente cerca de la habitación para que éste te escuchase. Y vaya que te escuchó, pese al ruido, porque apenas hablaste detuvo lo que estaba haciendo. —Nada, pequeño.

Ahí iba esa costumbre de llamarte pequeño, pero no es que te quejaras, simplemente te entraba en duda hasta cuándo seguiría llamándote así, posiblemente llegases a cumplir los 25 y seguirá llamándote así.

—Ey, Bro.

—¿Pasa algo, mierdecilla?

—No me llames así.

—Entonces pasa algo.

No sabes de dónde provenía esa repentina preocupación por parte de tu hermano, ni siquiera había volteado a mirarte y ya sabías que él querría conversar contigo. Pero, ¿de qué? Esa era la pregunta y tú no sabías realmente qué mierda sería lo que le contarías.

A no ser que, irónicamente le hables a Bro de cierto tipo, del cual estás encaprichado desde ya hace unos años y te harta, pero de verdad HARTA que el sujeto sea tan… así, ya sabes. —Bro, ¿tienes un momento? —esperaste a que éste volteara a verte, a juzgar por cuán patética sonó tu voz al preguntar aquello hiciste que volteara a verte, o algo así, esas ridículas gafas de anime te impedían saber exactamente cómo estaría mirándote.

Oh, un auténtico Strider.

—Claro, ¿qué ocurre?

Ahí vamos.

—Bueno, hay una persona…

—Es este chico John ¿cierto?

—¡Cómo rayos- !

—A mí no me puedes ocultar nada, pero bueno, ¿qué hay con este chico?

Literal, mierda, ¿cómo es posible que tu hermano sepa sin siquiera haberle dicho nada? Eso te hace pensar que posiblemente seas o ridículamente obvio o John sea distraído de una manera sobrenatural, o quizás una rara combinación de las dos.

Bueno, ahora era el momento en el que te arrepentías de haber iniciado la conversación, ¿qué diantres se suponía que ibas a decirle respecto a John? ¿Bro qué más podría decirte u opinar? Te sentaste en el sillón más cercano y tardaste a propósito un buen de tiempo antes de comenzar a hablar.

De nuevo, ¿qué rayos ibas a decirle?

—… ¿y bien? —Bro se había dado cuenta de cuánto estabas tardando a propósito, te hizo entrar en nervios.

—Bueno, eh.

—Ok, te gusta este chico John desde, ¿quizás siempre? Y no sabes cómo acercarte a él, porque él es tipo… ¿muy heterosexual para tu gusto?

Oh mierda.

—Cielos. —suspiraste, casi como si tú hubieras dicho todo eso. Le había atinado a casi todo, bueno, a todo lo que habías pensado decirle. —Mierda Bro, ¿qué hago?

Bro se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado, solamente para voltearla y sentarse de nuevo, recargando sus brazos en el respaldo de la misma. —Es decir, más que muy heterosexual, es algo así como homofóbico y eso lo hace incluso más inalcanzable. —miraste a Bro y éste se había despegado del respaldo, sabías que te miraba fijamente aún si no pudieras verlo a través de esas gafas oscuras.

Se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza. —Es todo un problema. —oh, ya sabías eso. —Pero escucha, pequeñín, si tú lo deseas lucha por él. —no sonaba del todo… lindo en tu opinión, pero realmente por más razón que tuviese no te daba idea alguna de qué hacer o cómo acercarte más a él. —Maldición, no es tan sencillo.

—Nunca dije que lo fuera.

Guardaste silencio y ahora fuiste tú quien cruzó los brazos, sabías que Bro no era el consejero por excelencia pero ya le habías preguntado miles de veces a Rose y a Jade por el mismo consejo, quizás querías oír una opinión diferente, una que quizás no te sirva de nada.

Suspiraste pesadamente y miraste a cualquier lado menos a Bro, sobre todo menos a él. —No sé qué mierda hacer.

Bro sorpresivamente se levanta de su silla, sólo para sentarse a tu lado y revolverte el cabello de un movimiento. —Escucha, no puedo decirte qué debes hacer o decir para que le gustes, eso debes averiguarlo tú, pero mierda, eres un Strider y un Strider si se lo propone conseguirá lo que quiere.

No te convencía mucho ese consejo tan extraño por parte de Bro, pero mínimo agradecías que se haya tomado el tiempo de escuchar tu mierda mental y te ayude a despejarte un poco. —Las cosas podrán ponerse difíciles, pero siempre habrá una solución, ten en mente eso. —no habías dicho absolutamente nada desde… ya hace varios minutos.

Pero pensaste en algo, posiblemente la estúpida fiesta de mañana te ayude a acercarte más a John, el idiota pensará que es una de tus jugadas irónicas y puedes inventarle que te refieres a algo respecto a sus colores combinados, sí, suena a buena idea. No sabías de dónde sacaste de pronto tantos ánimos, desde ya hace mucho tiempo tus sentimientos hacia John se habían quedado estancados muy dentro de ti, realmente no habías puesto un esfuerzo por hacer que desaparezcan o incluso por demostrárselos a tu amigo de ridícula dentadura, pero ahora quizás ya sea momento.

Quizás en un juego del destino John deje de pensar como piensa y te de una oportunidad.

No, tampoco exageres, un paso a la vez. No tenías idea de qué irías a hacer, pero harías algo, primero debías pensar qué.

Te levantaste del sillón y con tu mano reacomodaste el cabello que se te había revuelto, ibas en dirección a la cocina, no sin antes detenerte y dirigirte a Bro, quien se había quedado donde tú anteriormente estabas sentado, esperando por tu siguiente jugada. —Gracias Bro. —tampoco eras tan desgraciado para apreciar las buenas intenciones de los demás.

—De nada, mierdecilla.

Y ahí iba ese sobrenombre de nuevo.


	5. Y bailes que

Bueno, lo de siempre, disculpen la tardanza y gracias por la aceptación.

**Disclaimer:** Homestuck no me pertenece.

Capítulo "largo" advertencia.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: "… y bailes que…"**

Hoy era el maldito día. Eres un Strider y como hombre de palabra que eras ya estabas en casa de Jade en la espera de John. Rose había llegado contigo, a petición suya de que tenía que verte antes de ir a con Jade. Esa petición te tomó por sorpresa, pero no podías negarle nada. En cuanto a lo que quería conversar fue algo muy extraño: Cada año en el baile de Halloween John organiza pequeñas bromas con algunos compañeros de la escuela, pero Rose aseguró que esta vez la broma sería dirigida a John. No podías saber con seguridad qué tan veraces eran las palabras de ella, ni tampoco ella aseguraba lo mismo, pero lo que quería es que tuvieran cuidado con eso, normalmente las bromas que organizaba John eran bastante inocentes y ligeras, de ésta desconocías qué tanto podían pasarse.

Como bien sabes, todo chico popular tiene enemigos, tú los tenías, Rose y Jade también los tenían, por supuesto que John también los tendría, no se salva de tenerlos. No es que realmente te preocupase la situación, ¿después de todo qué clase de broma podrían hacerle a John? Él era el maestro de las bromas a final de cuentas y él sabía reconocer cuándo una broma era buena. Era algo muy bueno de él, pensabas.

No era algo muy propio de Rose el que te cuente acerca de rumores, normalmente ella era como tú, no le gustaba suponer cosas y prefería pensar claramente, por ser Rose le dijiste que todo estaría bien y debían de divertirse en esa puta fiesta, después, harían noche de películas en casa de John como todo buen _after_. Oh, la maldita tradición que habías hecho con tus amigos cada después de este tipo de eventos estúpidos a los que, de una forma que no lograbas explicarte, estaban obligados a ir, en cambio después siempre debían disfrutar una película horrenda de la colección de John.

Sí que te divertías en esos_ afters_.

Como era de esperarse, John llegó a la maldita hora que dijo el día anterior que conversaron, ese idiota era un tremendo fan de la puntualidad, pensabas, pero mientras más rápido vayan a esa mierda más rápido se irían, pensabas. Dirigiste una mirada a Rose quien lucía igual o más estoica que tú en estos momentos y te preguntaste si acaso seguía pensando en lo que te dijo antes de llegar a donde Jade, hablando de ella, su entusiasmo hacía que esa frialdad en su mirada cambiase. No había nada de qué preocuparse. Esta noche andaría de maravilla y de eso podías estar seguro.

Eres Dave, maldita sea, Strider. Una fiesta como estas se pasan volando para llegar al gran final. Pasaría como todas las fiestas que organiza la escuela, sin pena ni gloria.

Escuchaste como unas cien veces sonar el claxon de John, ese idiota se podía meter en problemas por hacer tanto ruido a estas horas, los vecinos de Jade solían ser muy intensos respecto a esos temas.

—Aaaaah, maldición chicos, dijimos cuarto antes de la hora y ya son diez antes de la hora, ¡Dave! ¿Por qué caminas tan lento?

—Egbert con esos gritos matas mis ganas de ir al baile. —la cara que puso John simplemente fue lo mejor que has visto hasta estos momentos. Pensaste que fue ya mucha paga para ti el que hiciera esa cara de idiota, por lo que no lo hiciste esperar más y te acercaste al automóvil. Era definitivamente mejor que la porquería pick-up que tu hermano se rehusaba a vender.

Te subiste en el asiento del copiloto, a las chicas les gustaba ir juntas en los asientos traseros porque hacían tú-no-sabías-qué respecto al cabello de Rose y ella ayudaba a Jade a terminar de pintar sus uñas. Te preguntabas cómo mierda podían hacer eso en un vehículo en movimiento.

—Así que… hoy de nuevo será noche de películas, hoy me dio por querer ver las películas de Nic Cage, ¿qué dicen chicos? —escuchas un tremendo quejido por parte de las chicas y tuyo claro. —John, ese actor es terrible, ten algo de piedad por el amor de Dios. —tu actuación dramática se veía tan estúpido, pero de nuevo, la cara de John era un espectáculo imperdible, sobre todo que se veía ridículo con ese traje negro con blanco, sumándole el hecho de que tenía el ridículo chaleco azul, tenía un rostro de ofendido que parecía un niño a quien acababan de llamarlo tramposo en un juego de canicas.

Se veía increíblemente adorable.

—Chiiiiiicos, no discutiremos las películas ahora, en mi casa lo haremos ¿vale? —John decía aún mientras veía su camino. —Porque ya llegamos a la fiesta, ¡wuhu! —ese sonido se oía tan falso como el cabello rubio de la maestra de biología, esa que John decía que se veía muy guapa.

Esperabas que los maestros no hayan ido a la fiesta, normalmente no iban pero igual esperabas que este día (o más bien noche) no sea la excepción.

John estacionó el coche en un lugar no tan cercano a la entrada del auditorio, pero tampoco tan a millas de ahí que parecería mejor ir caminando desde tu casa ahí. Siguiente, se bajaron tú y él del auto, para comportarse como auténticos caballeros y abrirles las puertas a sus respectivas damas. Rose por parte de John y Jade por tu parte.

—Daaaaave, no te lo había dicho pero hoy luces muy bien. —la voz de Jade te tomó por sorpresa justo después de que ésta tomase tu brazo. Te miraba con ojos fijos y pudiste fijarte con más detenimiento su vestimenta. —Eh, sí. Tú igual te ves muy bien Harley. —Al igual que Rose, eligió un vestido negro pomposo y como parte del acuerdo entre ustedes cuatro su accesorio verde era su cinturón. Lucía bastante bien, aceptaste. Igual Rose, igual John lucía bien.

Mierda, sí que se veía muy bien.

El lugar estaba… decorado de una forma que no te hacía pensar que era Halloween, es más los que lucían más ridículos en el lugar eran ustedes cuatro, que vinieron combinados y todo. Cuando entraron, las miradas se posaron sobre ustedes y era algo que ya te esperabas. Tú sabes, toda la onda de ser populares traía consigo eso, no es que hayas aceptado serlo al entrar a ese colegio con tus amigos, apuestas que tampoco ellos querían lo mismo, aunque pareciese que John es quien más disfruta esa popularidad.

Míralo nomás, saludando con la cara de tonto que tenía. Todos le correspondían el saludo, todos lo veían, él era junto con Jade los que disfrutaban más el relacionarse con la gente. No podías negarlo, cuando tenía ese rostro de tonto era cuando te gustaba más mirarlo. La sonrisa que ponía simplemente es espléndida.

Sentiste un suave codazo y volteaste de manera repentina para mirar a Jade, quien se reía de ti evidentemente. —¿Qué es tan gracioso, Harley? —frunciste el ceño y miraste de nuevo hacia donde estaba John, ahora hablando con Rose y otros chicos que se acercaron a ellos. —Maldición, se siente como si fuera un duque, un real y jodido duque, sonríe de esa forma ridícula como si le estuviera haciendo un favor a todos sus seguidores y.

—Dave.

—¿Qué?

—Cállate, por un momento y ven, vamos por algo de ponche antes de que se acabe.

Quizás era lo que te hacía falta, total que le estabas poniendo demasiada atención a John y eso que apenas la noche comenzaba. O bueno, eso esperabas, no sabías cómo lidiarías toda la noche intentando ignorar a John porque de sólo verlo con esa sonrisa…

Te traía loco.

De acuerdo, Jade tenía razón y el ir por ponche y charlar un rato con ella te ayudó a sentirte más seguro esa noche. Por el amor de Dios esa máscara de chico cool ya ninguno de tus amigos se la creía y a veces titubeabas en cuanto a mantenerla, por eso odiabas un poquito a Jade, era de las que mejor sabía hacerte caer ese ridículo teatrito que te habías armado desde que eras un mocoso. No, no era ridículo, era jodidamente genial, tú eres genial.

—Dave. —oíste a Jade llamarte y volteaste tu cabeza en su dirección, en tu mano sostenías un pequeño vaso con la quinta rellenada de ponche, mientras que Jade iba por el segundo. Ella supo que le habías escuchado, ella siempre sabe cuando le están prestando atención. —Huh. —suspiró y tú arqueaste una ceja. —Mira, ya sé que a veces John puede ser un tanto nefasto con sus comentarios y otras cosas, pero hay algo en lo que estoy segura. —no supiste en qué momento soltó su vasito de ponche, ni de dónde sacaste el equilibrio para hacer que el contenido del tuyo no se cayera, porque Jade te tomó de ambos hombros y te miró fijamente, sabía dónde encontrar tu mirada aún si tuvieras tus siempre fieles gafas de sol… dentro de un edificio, pero qué va, eso nunca había sido problema para ti. —Eh. —brillante tu respuesta Strider, sigue así.

Jade agachó su cabeza, dejando que su cabello resbalara por sus hombros, rayos, su cabello parecía que crecía a cada hora. La levantó de golpe y tú sufriste un micro infarto, no estabas acostumbrado a esta clase de cercanías con ella, aunque ella fuese principalmente cariñosa y empalagosa. —¿No me entiendes? John a pesar de ser… como es, estoy segura que nada cambiará que sean los mejores amigos. —y ahí iba un intento por animar tus ya olvidados pensamientos respecto a John. Mierda que Jade no sabía que esta noche sería antiJohn, John bloqueado de tu computador interno, sería el primer nombre que bloquearías en Tumblr, borrarías todo registro de John durante esa noche, y ahora gracias a ella recordabas que el sujeto odiaba lo que tú eras en realidad. —Oh, gracias Harley, esas palabras me han llegado muy profundo. —recibiste un golpecito por parte de Jade, seguramente notó que no estabas del todo seguro en tus palabras, no, un Strider jamás es inseguro en sus palabras, solamente a ella le gustaba golpear.

A partir de ahí, no pasaron muchas cosas de las cuales estuvieras orgulloso o pienses que fuese digno de contar. Rose atada a John mientras conversaba con algunos compañeros de clase, Jade se había ido a bailar con unas de sus amigas del equipo de porristas y tú, de pie junto a la mesa de ponche, siendo presa fácil para ser atacado por algunas compañeras que jamás en tu vida habrías visto pasar por los pasillos de la escuela, pero que se acercaban a ti jurando que serían bonita pareja. Uh, te dio náuseas al pensar en eso.

—Ey, bro. —una palmada en tu espalda te sacó de esos pensamientos, te sorprendió ver que se trataba de John, quien hace un rato estuviera hablando con unos sujetos de tu salón de clases, ¿cómo le hacía ese sujeto para moverse de un lado a otro sin que lo vieras? —Sup. —levantaste tu mano libre, saludándolo tan típicamente como solías hacerlo.

No te dijo nada, sólo se paró junto a ti mientras parecía ver a toda la multitud que tenían frente a ustedes, no era que estuvieras mirándolo por los lados de tus anteojos para no ver tan oscurecido el lugar, claro que no. —Es la fiesta más aburrida a la que he ido y eso que he ido a fiestas tan divertidas como las de una reunión del club de nerds. —recibiste otro golpe (¿acaso hoy era el día de golpea a Strider?) en el hombro tras esa clara referencia que hiciste a John. —Jajaja, calla idiota, tú no sabes lo que es la verdadera diversión detrás de esas fiestas. —oh, mierda, eso no sonó nada bien, calla John, no sigas diciendo eso.

Oh no, los pensamientos referentes a John habían sido desbloqueados de tu sistema, de pronto un montón de risitas estúpidas, cabello negro y ojos azul brillante… oh maldición, el efecto Egbert de nuevo, pequeños Egberts corriendo por tu cerebro, haciendo que todo lo que pensases respecto a él pareciera aglomerarse en tus pensamientos, no era la mejor situación para tener esa especie de ataques egbertísticos.

—¿Dave?

—Oh mierda, ¿qué ocurre hombre?

—No escuchaste nada de lo que dije, ¿cierto? —se inclinó un poco para poder encontrar tu rostro, tú lo veías perfectamente, pero conocías cuando se esforzaba por encontrar tus ojos tras ese regalo que él te hubiera dado un par de años atrás. —A ver, ¿dime, qué te dije?

—Qué te dije.

—Zopenco.

Soltaron un par de risas idiotas, esas eran buenas señales de que las cosas con John irían bien, usualmente no decía cosas horrendas tras un momento así de buena hermandad que tenías con él, eso sí que era bueno y estabas feliz por eso.

Hubo un momento de silencio y tú decidiste tomarte de un trago el ponche que aún habías dejado intacto. Guácalas, ya sabía fatal.

—Egbe- uh, John.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Qué pasaría si, irónicamente…? Eh… —no sabías ni porqué habías iniciado la conversación, ahora no sabías cómo continuarla, esperabas que hubiera una especie de interrupción que distraiga a John mientras pensabas algo irónico que no tenga que ver con tus sentimientos. No es que estuvieras pensando en eso.

—_¡Muy bien estudiantes! ¿Se están divirtiendo?_ —sonaron las bocinas de todo el auditorio, interrumpiendo la música, pensaste que esta era la distracción que necesitabas, John había olvidado totalmente que le estabas hablando porque buscaba el escenario. _—¡Es hora de elegir a los reyes del baile!_ —espera, no recordabas que en el baile de Halloween eligieran reyes, esas eran estupideces de las graduaciones, entonces… —¿Qué mierda? —soltaste.

—_¡Nos complace ser los anunciadores de una nueva era en la historia de esta escuela y con eso, anunciar a los nuevos soberanos del baile! Un aplauso para…_

Mmmm, era de esos momentos en los que sentías que algo no iba bien, tampoco era que fueses una especie de psíquico o algo pero…

—_¡John Egbert y Dave Strider de la clase C! ¡Felicidades nuevos soberanos!_ —escuchaste la bulla tras ese anuncio y tú no estabas de la mejor manera. Lo primero que pensaste es que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto, oh sí, porque nunca te llegó la cartilla de votación para elegir a los reyes del baile, además de que se suponía que en esta fiesta no había nada de eso.

De no ser por el pequeño problema que tú bien conocías, hubieras ido a aceptar la obvia broma. Entonces pensaste, ¿qué ocurre con John? No se movieron ambos de donde estaban y era obvio que los esperaban en el escenario, tú no eras tan imbécil para acercarte ahí, sobre todo porque John no parecía habérselo tomado tan bien.

—Dave, ¿esto es una broma, cierto? ¡A quién mierdas se le ocurrió hacer algo así!

—Tranquilo Egbert, no es para tanto.

—¿Dices que no es para tanto? ¿Qué rayos? ¡Estamos haciendo el ridículo frente a toda la escuela! ¿Acaso no te importa?

—Dude, tú estás haciendo el ridículo por alzar la voz. —mierda, John se estaba saliendo de control y tú simplemente…

—No se puede hacer más ridículo después de haber sido tachado como homosexual cuando yo no soy homosexual, ¿así es como me ve la escuela?

—Maldición John, estás sobrerreaccionando, ¿quieres calmarte un poco? Jesús, no es tan malo, no actúes como idiota. —estabas nervioso, sí, intentaste contener ese extraño sentimiento cruzando tus brazos, John solía ser molesto, pero nunca le habían hecho algo así durante toda su estadía en la escuela, no esperabas que alguien supiera de su _ligera_ intolerancia hacia los homosexuales, pero si era ese el caso, habían dado en el clavo para hacerlo enojar.

—¿Sobrerreaccionando? Más bien tú lo tomas demasiado bien, maldita sea, ¿por qué te habría de parecer bien, Dave? Actúas como si eso fuese tan natural para ti ¿o no?

—John, basta, pareces un completo idiota. —comenzabas a enojarte tú, vivías intentando ser tolerante a su intolerancia, pero en cualquier momento podrías reventar.

—¡Tú eres el idiota, no te importa un poco! ¿Por qué acaso, eh? Actúas como si fueras homosexual y por eso se te da tan natural aceptarlo.

—¡Coño John, sí, es por eso que no me interesa que me llamen homosexual porque ya lo soy, ¿okay?, deja de ser tan idiota!

Ok, callaste a John y callaste a toda la audiencia. ¡Pero claro Dave, excelente idea de gritar esa pelea ridícula e ignorar que tenías a toda, la maldita, preparatoria, pendientes de sus conversaciones. Le pudiste decir idiota a John, pero ahora el único idiota aquí eres tú.

Reaccionaste demasiado tarde, recapitulaste cada una de las cosas que le habías dicho a John, en una de esas le habías dicho que eras gay, ¡pero en qué mierda estabas pensando, tú grandísimo idiota! Permaneciste ahí de pie, mirando a toda la maldita muchedumbre quien comenzaba a chismorrear entre ellos, te enfermaba que hicieran eso frente a ti, cuando obviamente hablaban de ti; solamente te faltaba estar en el escenario, para que en vez de corona te diesen el ridículo sombrero en forma de cono con la leyenda "IMBÉCIL" en él, porque ahora mismo eso era.

Pudiste ver a Rose y Jade a lo lejos, sus rostros de espanto parecían como si hubieras recién asesinado a alguien, la mirada de Rose era en especial un poco más preocupante que la de Jade porque ella solía ser más expresiva, en cambio Rose, tenía de esos rostros que jamás les habías visto pero sabías que si aparecían era que algo demasiado malo estaba pasando.

¿Pero qué? ¡Sólo habías confesado _sin querer_ que eras homosexual! No debía de haber nada de malo, no debía ser algo que causase tanto revuelo, pero al ver los rostros de tus compañeros te demostró lo contrario, más específico, el de John.

Y hablando de él, te atreviste a mirarlo a los ojos, su rostro era el peor que hubieras visto en años, seguramente se sentía enfermo porque su mejor amigo era lo que más le desagradaba, ¿qué clase de cara esperabas que pusiera tras saber eso en el peor momento?

En este preciso momento, hubieras querido que ya estén en el _after_ de películas en casa de John, el cual seguramente ha quedado cancelado.

* * *

Nefasto John haciendo de las suyas.


	6. Terminan en desastre

Holi, aquí subiendo nuevo capítulo, gracias por el feedback, realmente no me lo esperaba. Qué puedo decir, no me siento enteramente satisfecha con este capítulo, pero pasó por manos de Yuu quien me ayudó con la beteada así que confío mucho en ella y en su criterio. En fin si no lo subía ahora se me iría la inspiración y no podría continuar con la historia, ya he dejado muchas historias detenidas y no creo que sea bueno dejarla a esta igual.

Disfruten la lectura.

**Disclaimer:** Homestuck no me pertenece.

**Advertencia:** John siendo nefasto.

**NOTA:** HUBO UN ERROR ABAJO EN EL FLASHBACK corregido 7/o/7 sorry.

* * *

**Capítulo 6:** "...Terminan en desastre."

Eres Dave Strider y no sabes qué hora era, tampoco sabes porqué estás pensando en el momento en que se volvieron más cercanos Rose, Jade, John y tú; así como te pusiste a pensar lo cansado que estabas de algunas de las actitudes de John. Bien que mal, ese chico te gusta y mucho y no puedes evitarlo, él te ayuda en lo que necesitas, así como el tiempo que pasan juntos es demasiado divertido como para no pensar en él aún después de haberlo vivido. Desde ese mucho tiempo que lo conoces, siempre habías pensado que esa actitud homofóbica era nada más pasajera, era quizás un mal pensamiento de su edad, hasta que supiste que todo era acción de Dad Egbert y no tenías mucho que hacer con eso. Tú sabías desde el fondo de tu corazón (recuerda no usar esa frase de nuevo), que John no quería ser así, estaban en pleno siglo XXI como para que viviera con ese pensamiento tan atrasado, entonces este era el momento en el que pensabas que quizás querías que fuese diferente por pura conveniencia tuya, posiblemente no te molestaría esa actitud suya si tú no fueras gay y/o también, estuvieras enamorado de él.

Desde que eran aún más jóvenes, supiste lidiar con esa actitud suya que nunca había sido tan cruel hasta ahora, siempre buscaste comportarte frente a Dad para que éste no te odie desde el primer momento (solía juzgar mucho por apariencias), nunca traías el tema de la sexualidad al aire ni con él ni con las chicas, quienes son las únicas además de tu hermano, que conocen tu situación.

Ellas, las chicas, siempre te habían aconsejado ser paciente cuando en algún momento tú quisiste hacer lo posible para que ese sentimiento que guardabas desde hace mucho se desvanezca, hagas como que nunca existió y pudieses ver, incluso, alguna manera de que las chicas comiencen a atraerte.

Claro, era una estúpida idea.

Y cada vez más imposible de lograr, pero claro, John cada día te parecía más lindo, más tonto, más adorable y más te gustaba. Si omitías el detalle de, ya sabes, la intolerancia hacia los homosexuales, hacia la gente con preferencias sexuales como las tuyas, John era el chico más lindo que jamás hubieras conocido.

John era abiertamente heterosexual, siempre te lo recordaba directa e indirectamente con algunos de sus comentarios, las cosas que compartía contigo y tú fingías comprender, eras capaz de encontrar la belleza femenina, pero jamás has sentido algo más por alguna de ellas, no sentías atracción alguna por más que John te halagase a la fémina en cuestión, preferías mejor dedicarte a encontrar una razón más por la que él te gustaba aún más.

Ese era tu camino a la perdición.

De nuevo, ahora mismo pensabas en lo cansado que estabas de esa actitud de John, a veces pensabas que era una estúpida broma de la vida o quizás era la más grande ironía que pudieras haber pensado, pero si debías ser sincero y si había algo que desearías decirle a John, ese sin duda alguna sería tu cansancio hacia su actitud, hacia ese pensamiento que se traía desde los 10 años, ¡quién era homofóbico a esa edad!, y la otra cosa que quisieras decirle era que eso te dolía porque te estaba atacando indirectamente, quizás no fuese su intención, pero así lo sentías y sabías que no era su culpa, querías decirle que parara con eso, no suplicar porque eso no era para nada cool, pero querías estar en buenos términos de amistad con él y que todo fuese normal aún si él supiese que eres homosexual.

Eso era algo que pensabas decirle algún día, que él estuviese relajado y con la mente fría para procesar las cosas, posiblemente lo aceptaría de buena manera y, si bien no podrá cambiar su mentalidad de la noche a la mañana, pensabas que podría funcionar y su relación iría mejor.

Ah, pero qué buena idea tenías Strider.

Lástima que, la habías cagado en un momento de molestia y fastidio acumulado.

¿Dónde estabas ahora? Sí, estabas parado frente a la estúpida mesa del ponche aún si te llamaron a pasar al frente, todas las miradas del auditorio estaban sobre ti; sí, sobre ti.

No podías evitar el recordar todo lo que habías recién discutido con John y no podías creer que le habías confesado tu orientación sexual, de la peor manera posible, era prácticamente todo lo contrario a lo que habías planeado hacer.

—_¡Woah woah woah, siempre habíamos pensado que esos dos eran muy buenos amigos y ahora ya vemos porqué!_ —un tic en tu ceja apareció apenas escuchaste la voz a través de la bocina, comenzaste a sentir el peso de esas bromas y cuán molestas eran para ti, no podías imaginar entonces cuánto le estaba molestando a John.

Espera, John. —Dios, John yo… —te importó poco que todo mundo estuviera viéndote, querías pensar que a alguien ahí entre el montón no le importaba tu situación y querías pensar que podría ser esto un poco más personal para con él, ¿de dónde sacas todas esas ideas que obviamente no pueden ser realizadas? John, sin cambiar ese rostro de sorpresa y, no querías pensar en eso pero era demasiado evidente, de asco, se fue del lugar sin más, pensó que era suficiente por hoy y necesitaría llegar a casa para borrarse del trauma por el cual ahora había pasado.

—_Uh Strider, parece que te han rechazado, ¿qué harás ahora? Chicos cuiden sus traseros y chicas, lo sentimos desde ahora._ —una risa fue la culminante de tan desagradable frase aún de los chicos tras el micrófono, aún más desagradable fueron las risas que le siguieron. Pensabas que el único chico que veía mal la homosexualidad era John, pero ahora descubrías que probablemente toda tu escuela lo pensaba, no sabías si era para seguir la corriente o de verdad pensaban así, pero lo que sí es que, sí, las risas eran muy desagradables ahora mismo.

Volteaste a ver nuevamente en dirección a donde estuviera John, él se había ido y logró librarse de toda la burla, en menos de un segundo, minuto o bueno, pon una hora. Se había esfumado, quizás fue demasiado para él el recibir tal humillación, pero aún así no sabías porqué te sentías tan, pero tan mal.

—¡Dave! —fue lo primero que escuchaste tras haber visto el espacio ausente de John. Jade se acercaba a ti y podías ver cómo Rose salía del auditorio siguiendo la misma dirección que John hubiese tomado unos momentos atrás. —_Nos preguntamos ahora si Strider merece ser el chico más codiciado de la escuela… _—más risas y no sabías si sentirte furioso o aliviado, quizás así te evitarías la molestia de rechazar a todas las chicas que "valientemente" se acercan a ti a confesarte sus sentimientos.

Pero posiblemente habías sido también rechazado por John.

—Dave, es tiempo de irnos, no hay nada más que hacer aquí. —no viste el rostro de Jade, pero a juzgar por su voz, estaba muy pero muy molesta. No dijiste nada y accediste a lo que había dicho, no es que desde un principio hayas querido ir a esa fiesta, si lo único que habías hecho es ir a tomar un ponche que sabía muy mal y escuchar una pésima elección de música.

Pensaste que quizás estabas caminando como un idiota, porque conforme más caminabas más risas escuchabas, eran carcajadas literal, creíste tantos encuentros en el tejado con tu hermano habían causado estragos negativos en tus pies y causaban que caminases de una forma nada genial. —Dios Jade, son demasiado ruidosos. —soltaste tras mucho tiempo de guardar silencio, tomaste por sorpresa a Jade puesto que se sobresaltó apenas le hablaste. Finalmente lograron salir de ahí, respiraste el frío aire de afuera y sólo con eso pudiste deducir que serían probablemente las once de la noche.

El _after_ de películas comenzaría a esta hora.

¿Qué había pasado?

Caminaron hasta detrás del auditorio y por alguna razón perdiste fuerzas. Te recargaste en la pared y agachaste tu cabeza, comenzaste a sentirte mareado y a sentir mucho frío, sí, de tus amigos tú eras el más friolento.

—Dave, ¿Dave, estás… bien? —la voz de Jade era lo único que podías escuchar además del ruido proveniente de dentro del auditorio, la fiesta para el resto de la escuela continuaba y era sorprendente cuán alta estaba la música, te preguntabas cómo rayos habían escuchado tu conversación con John.

Oh, cierto, los chicos del micrófono callaron la música para ese momento.

Comenzaste a pensar en ese momento, en el motivo del porqué los habían molestado a ti y a John, eras consciente que al ser popular estaban abiertos a ese tipo de tratos, pero… rayos, qué inconveniente fue el que hicieran precisamente _ese_ tipo de bromas.

—Dave, sólo ignóralos ¿quieres?, ¡todos son una bola de tontos que no saben lo que dicen! Sólo quieren hacerte sentir mal y no debes darles el gusto… ¿Dave? —no sabías por cuánto tiempo había estado hablándote, no podías ni siquiera concentrarte en lo que ella te estuviese diciendo, sólo podías pensar en una cosa. —Escucha, esperaremos a que vengan Rose y John y después podremos irnos de aquí ¿de acuerdo? ¡La fiesta se puso súper aburrida después de todo! Nosotros pudimos haber hecho una fiesta más divertida en mi casa. —y reconocías ese tono de voz en cualquier lado, era Jade tratando de animarte, no es que estuvieses precisamente desanimado, no es que estuvieses precisamente pensando en cómo te sentías en estos momentos.

Escuchaste unos pasos que se acercaban velozmente hacia ustedes, el sonido del pasto siendo pisado indicaba cuán cercana estaba la persona y fue hasta que dejó de sonar que, supiste, los había alcanzado. —¿Rose? —Jade habló. —¿Qué pasó, dónde está John? —no estabas viendo a Rose, pero sí a Jade y el rostro que ella puso tras formular esa pregunta significaba nada más una cosa que Rose había confirmado después. —Se fue. —dijo sin más y tú suspiraste muy pesadamente.

Pues claro que se había ido, si después de todo le habías confesado algo que era lo que él más odiaba, no era que esperases que dijese algo como "ok, entiendo" o algo así, pero por supuesto que no.

Por supuesto que no.

—John… él me odia ya, ¿no? —fue algo que te dolió muchísimo más de lo que pudiste expresar al momento de decirlo, no te importaba que se burlen de ti, no te importaban las ofensas que habían seguido tras la evidente jugarreta hacia ustedes, no podías dejar de pensar en cuán sorprendido se encontraba John, en cuán asqueado, en cuán… asustado.

No podías deducir en quién estaba más asustado.

Sentiste una mano en tu hombro, ahí fue que volteaste a ver buscando de quién era dueña. Te sorprendiste al descubrir a Rose más expresiva que nunca, sus cejas arqueadas denotaban una evidente preocupación hacia ti y ni qué decir de Jade, odiabas aceptarlo, pero veías sus ojos humedecidos. —Me odia, ¿cierto? —dijiste nuevamente.

—N-No Dave, ¡nada de eso! Sí parecía molesto por todo el rollo de la broma, pero no creo… creemos que te odie, ¿verdad, Rose? —tus ojos se dirigieron a Rose en ese momento, ella sorprendentemente asintió, pero no podías creerles, no después de haber aquella expresión en el rostro de tu mejor amigo. —En serio… ¿acaso fui el único que vio su rostro? No era la típica cara de tonto que siempre se trae, simplemente fue… otra cosa. —un nudo en la garganta se te formó, a lo que Jade respondió de pronto. —Eh... John sólo está sorprendido, es todo, verás que… ¡agh!, ¡esa bola de idiotas apenas descubra quienes fueron voy a-! —le cortó ahí, tan repentino que tuviste el chance de mirarla de frente, ella lucía muy preocupada y triste, te sentías culpable de su situación, ella no merecía sentirse así.

—¿Deberíamos llamar a un taxi? —Rose interrumpió muy a su pesar, pensaste que le incomodó demasiado el tener que salirse del tema, pero la verdad es que comenzaba a hacer frío y las chicas iban muy descubiertas, aparte de espantar a John harías que ellas se enfermasen, ¿qué otra cosa harías mal este día?

—Es buena idea. —respondió Jade, pero antes de irse de ahí ella se tomó el tiempo de darte un abrazo, ella te abrazaba casi a todo momento y nunca te había molestado el abrazarla de regreso, pero más ahora, parecía que pedías a gritos algo como eso. Jade siempre había sido así, era el apoyo que tú casi siempre nunca pedías, así como Rose era tu guía, llegaste a un punto en que siempre requerías su ayuda, pero porque sabías que ellas te conocían incluso mejor de lo que tú te conoces.

Como agradecimiento, tú pagarías el taxi, por suerte habías cargado con algo de dinero de más, no contabas con que tendrían que regresarse en un taxi. Te apuraste a localizarlo, veías cómo algunos de tus compañeros se asomaban por la puerta del auditorio y seguían con sus risitas, ¿acaso nunca se cansan?

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Rose, al final habían recibido permiso todos para ir a casa de John después de la fiesta, al menos tú no querías dar explicaciones de la cancelación.

=== Ser Rose.

Eres Rose Lalonde y posiblemente ésta sea la única vez donde tomarás el control en la historia. Estabas muy preocupada por la situación, más porque tú habías logrado hablar con John. Quizás, pero sólo quizás, hablarías con Jade de lo que él logró decirte.

—"_John, ¡John! ¿A dónde pretendes irte así?"_

—…

—"_¡John!"_

—"_Ah maldición, ¿qué mierda quieres Rose?"_

_—"¿Por qué te vas así y nos dejas... dejas a Dave ahí solo?_

_—"No tengo por qué soportar esa burla, ¿por qué no tú vas y lo ayudas?"_

_—"John, estás siendo imposible."_

—_"Qué demonios Rose, vi sus rostros, el tuyo y el de Jade, pareciese que yo era el único que no se enteró de lo que estaba sucediendo no es así?"_

—_"Pero."_

—_"Ustedes sabían todo esto y jamás se atrevieron a decirme, ¿por qué cubrieron a Dave en algo que no está bien? ¡simplemente no lo entiendo!"_

—_"Dios, John, quieres escu-"_

—_"No Rose, simplemente, uh, no. "_

—_"John."_

—_"Nos vemos el lunes."_

Tragaste en seco, agradecías que para tu suerte, seas lo bastante serena.

Eres Rose Lalonde y tus amigos Dave Strider y John Egbert estaban pasando por una crisis que no sabías cómo resolver.

* * *

¿Qué vas a hacer Rose?


End file.
